Joyce and Jane misbehave on the way to see Coco
Transcript (January 14, 2018) Joyce and Jane's Dad: Joyce and Jane. Today we are going to see Coco since Shimajirō Shimano and his girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara along with Dylan McCarthy and his family want to see it. Joyce: No way! We’re not going. We’re not that interested in Pixar movies. I don't want to go! We want to stay home and watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on The Hub! Jane: I agree with Joyce. Dylan: No you don't! You’re not staying home and watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. You girls are coming with us, and that's final. Now let's go to the car! (On the way to the movie theaters, Joyce and Jane are not happy about the movie they are going to see) Jane: Guys, We don't want to see Coco! Joyce: I agree with Jane. Shimajirō Shimano: Yes you will Joyce and Jane! We are going to see Coco and that’s final! So shut your mouths! Joyce: Can we please go to the Burger King? Joyce and Jane’s Mom: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) NO! (normal voice) We're going straight to the movies, but you can have popcorn, candy and soda at the movies. Joyce: But we’re really really really really really really really hungry! Jane: I agree with Joyce. Mimirin Midorihara: Fine, but make it quick. We don't want to be late for the movie! (At Burger King) Shimajirō Shimano: Hurry up, Joyce and Jane! Mimirin Midorihara: Yeah, hurry up, already! We wanna see that movie. Joyce: Shut your mouths, you idiots! Just let us get our food! Jane: I agree with Joyce. (30 minutes later) Sylan: Let's go to the movies, because we don't want to be late! Joyce: Dylan, can we please go to Walmart to buy Frozen on Blu-ray? Dylan: Fine, this is the last stop for this trip. Then after that, we are going straight to the movie theaters. (after Walmart) Shimajirō Shimano: Let's go to the movies. I hope we're not late. (60 minutes later) Dylan’s Mom: We are arriving at the movie theaters, I hope we're not too late to see the rest of Coco, or I'll blame it on you two, Joyce and Jane! Movie Ticket Guy: Hello, welcome to the movie theater. How can I help you? Shimajirō Shimano: Can we have 15 tickets for Coco, please? Movie Ticket Guy: I'm sorry, but tickets have already been sold out. It is 7:30 in the evening, but you can try again tomorrow. Joyce: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! We made you guys too late to the movie theaters! Jane: I agree with Joyce. We told you I didn't want to see a silly Pixar movie. Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Oh my god, Joyce and Jane, how dare you make us arrive to the film when the tickets were sold out? That’s it! We are going home now! (On the way home) Joyce: (cries in Sakura's voice) Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Joyce and Jane! Stop crying like babies! It’s your own fault! Joyce: But Mom, Dad, Shimajirō, Mimirin, Dylan, T.J, Cathy, Hubert, Sylan and Mr. and Mrs. McCarthy all we wanted to do was watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic on The Hub. Jane: I agree with Joyce. Joyce and Jane’s Mom: No, the big reason why you had to come with us was Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara and the McCarthy family wanted to see it! Joyce: But guys. We are really really really really really sorry! Jane: I agree with Joyce. Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Apologies not accepted. You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for 25 days. (At home) Joyce and Jane’s Dad: Go to your room, go to bed and never ever ever ever come out or else Azura and the King of the Monsters will beat you girls up! Shimajirō Shimano: Also, I'll give the Frozen Blu-ray to Female Kana so she can destroy it! Joyce and Jane: (running away and crying in Rainbow Dash and Bubbles' voices) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Shimajirō Shimano: Man, I don’t like Joyce and Jane at all. Mimirin Midorihara: Same here. Joyce and Jane’s Dad: I understand how you feel, Shimajirō. Joyce and Jane just think that nerds and Pixar are annoying. You're not annoying. Your nerdiness is what makes you very special. Shimajirō Shimano: I guess you're right, Joyce and Jane’s Dad. Joyce and Jane’s Mom: Hey, now that Joyce and Jane are sent to their room, we can go and see Coco and Joyce and Jane will not be coming with us tomorrow. Instead, they will only have a babysitter which will definitely be better than Sakura Shimano and Renge Midorihara. How does that sound? Mimirin Midorihara: Oh yes, we would love that! end! Category:Joyce and Jane's grounded days Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show